Spin The Bottle
by Dinosawk
Summary: Reiji gets a crazy Idea to play spin the bottle, what will happen when Syo gets jealous of Ai kissing Ren..? Requested by Song Of A Nightingale, Hope you like it !


_Uta No Prince-Sama - SyoXAi – Spin The Bottle _

All the members of QUARTET NIGHT and STARISH were gathered together in one of the practise rooms, each no clue why they were there. "Listen up people!" Reiji shouted "I know you're confused why we're here but were all too stressed! So let's play a game!" Ranmaru gave Reiji a death stare. "I'm not playing! It's probably something stupid like 7 minutes in heaven with you Reiji!" He shouted with a vein popping in his forehead.

"It's not! It's actually Spin the bottle! 7 Minutes in heaven would have been fun... Oh well!" Reiji said whilst pulling a bottle from behind his back. Most of the others got confused yet weren't bothered by the game yet it caused Ranmaru to get angrier but he eventually gave up trying to stop Reiji's crazy antics. "What are the rules?" Ai asked calmly and emotionlessly, like always.

"Yay! Ai-Ai wants to play! No like you have a choice anyway!" Reiji shouted "Well, someone spins the bottle and whoever it lands on you have to kiss! And I won't stand for a peck, full on kissing Ai-Ai!"

"Sounds simple enough." Ai said.

"Let's get on with this so we can finish already!" Ranmaru shouted. STARISH were a little annoyed since they didn't get a say in whether to play the game or not but they played anyways.

"Who's going first?" Otoya asked a little worried that he would be chosen.

"I'll go." Ren said with a smirk.

"Okay!" Reiji shouted. Ren spun the bottle and after spinning for a while it landed on Ranmaru. "You're kidding me. I'm not kissing that idiotic pervert!" Ranmaru shouted in fury.

"Aww, Ranmaru-senpai, you can't say no." Ren said throwing a wink at Ranmaru.

"Urgh, fine! You're going to enjoy this you little pervert." Ren stood up and walked over to his senpai, kissing him straight on the lips, Ranmaru's face was blushing insanely and eventually Ren pulled away. Reiji cheered and Ranmaru blushed more. A few more people spun the bottle. Tokiya had to kiss Masato, Natsuki had to kiss Otoya and Reiji had to kiss Cecil. Then it got around to Syo, his face on fire as he spun it. It slowed and came to a stop pointing at his Cyan haired senpai, Ai. Syo's face flushed a deeper shade of red and he couldn't even look at the younger idol. "Go on Syo-chan!" Natsuki shouted pushing Syo into Ai. Syo looked up, seeing his face was only inches away from Ai's. He launched forward and their lips connected. Ai felt a strange feeling come over his whole body, like electricity. Syo pulled back and looked to the floor. "No Syo-chan! That was only a peck! Go again!" Reiji shouted and if it was possible, Syo's face flushed worse.

"N-No way!" Syo shouted.

"You can't decline Syo-chan."

"F-fine..." Syo looked back up at Ai and Ai pushed their lips together a second time, the feeling from before returning to him. Syo eventually melted into the kiss, not understanding why he was enjoying it. He licked Ai's lip and Ai opened his mouth to let Syo's tongue inside. Syo licked almost every inch of Ai's mouth and their tongues danced together. Lost in the moment the two forgot where they were. "Ahem!" Ren cleared his throat to the two youngest idols' attention, his plan failing. Eventually Syo needed to breathe so he pulled away, blushing insanely. "Whoa! We wanted a kiss not a make-out session!" Reiji shouted. A light pink tint was apparent on Ai's face.

"Well that was unexpected..." Masato said calmly.

"You looked like you enjoyed that, O'chibi-chan." Ren said smirking.

"S-Shut up." Syo stuttered.

"Ai-Ai's go!" Reiji shouted and Ai nodded. He spun the bottle and it landed on Ren. Ren smirked and looked at Syo, whose face was still red from the previous kiss. Ai sat still not bothering to move to go and kiss Ren. Ren stood up, walked over to Ai and kissed him, his tongue immediately gaining entrance to Ai's mouth. Ai wondered why this kiss didn't feel the same as the one with Syo. Syo sat watching in horror, he didn't understand why he felt so angry with Ren, He just couldn't stand someone else kissing Ai. He stood up, grabbed Ai's hand and swiftly exited the room. "We all knew that was going to happen" Ren said with a smirk.

"You enjoyed that kiss too much, idiot." Masato said, his face a light pink.

"Jealous Masa?"

"Of course not."

_-With Ai And Syo-_

"Where are we going?" Ai asked as Syo pretty much dragged him along. No reply came from the shorter idol, he just stayed silent, too embarrassed to talk. "Syo?" Ai asked again, still no reply. "Shorty? Answer me. What was that about?"

"I-I-I..." Syo's words wouldn't even come out right, he continued on his path to their room, where they could talk. He eventually got there and they both stepped inside, Ai shutting the door after him. "I- Umm I couldn't stand to see him kiss you..." Syo muttered and Ai had a slight smile on his face.

"You know that was the aim of the game, I could not decline."

"Was that what ours was..?"

"Yours was different."

"Different?" Ai nodded and Syo looked down, his face bright red once again. "H-How..?"

"It's unexplainable. Yours made me feel strange. I'm no good with feelings, as you know." Syo looked up and saw Ai's face had a pink tint, this made him smile. "Shall we go back to the others?"

"C-Can we stay here a bit longer..?"

"I don't mind, midget."

"I'm older than you! Respect me!" Syo shouted, irritated at Ai's comment. When he calmed down, he noticed Ai staring at him. 'Has he always been this perfect..?' Syo thought, getting a proper look at Ai's face. His thoughts caused him to blush insanely and he looked back to the floor. Ai lifted his arm and tilted Syo's chin upwards and pulled their faces together, their lips meeting once again. Just like the previous two times, Ai felt the strange feeling again. He forced his tongue into Syo's mouth, exploring the inside. Eventually Syo had to breathe again and pulled away, their faces still close together. He leant his head against Ai's chest, hiding his reddening face. "Syo?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"What is this feeling..?" Syo smiled into Ai's chest and wrapped his arms around him.

"Maybe love..."


End file.
